


Wild dog

by Napalm_Nova



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Reki, Wild omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: Reki hate’s the way his Alpha boyfriends room looks and feel’s so he’s taken it upon himself to do some rearrangingOr, reki goes wild and flips things around
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 271





	Wild dog

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m Australian so if a word or two seems off (e.g mum v. Mom) that’s why

-

“N-no, you can’t! Don’t do it! Holy shit-“ 

The sound of a skateboard being snapped in half rings in Langa’s ears as it bounces around the walls of his home. His boyfriend squirming under the tightend grip on his shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with the sound if not more so. 

Reki and Langa had put on a movie that came across as mostly comedy, which they were sure this scene was supposed to be for comic relief as well. Only they knew they weren’t finding it as funny as the writer had intended. Seeing the board brake sent shivers down both their spines, a small bead of sweat forming on their foreheads oddly quickly. Memories of broken bones, cuts and sprains flooding their head at many attempted new tricks and lost races. 

Langa looks to the omega sitting under his arm, chuckling as Reki lets out a small distressed whine at the board pieces being thrown around like odd volley balls on the tv. 

A loud alarm pierces the couples ears, “Ah!” Langa pulls out his phone from his pocket fumbling to turn it off quickly. “Sorry, I know your head is hurting already without that.” 

“It’s fine,” Reki can’t help the content sigh that comes out when Langa gives a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s my alarm for work,” Langa starts sounding disappointed, “I need to leave in ten minutes.” 

“I should probably head home then-“

“No, no! Well, not no but um, if you want you can stay here the night and just keep watching movies or whatever until I’m back? My shift isn’t long and I’m really enjoying having you here. It’s up to you but you can even nap in my room! I know you don’t feel the best with your heat coming up in a few days. Mums leaving to work soon too so you’d have the house to yourself! Well that’s until I get back of course-“

“Langa!” Langa hadn’t realised Reki’s been saying his name for a few seconds, he stops abruptly, holding his breath for a second, “That sounds good! My head hurts like hell so I didn’t want to skate home - plus this is my first time here, I want to spend more time with you too.” 

Langa relaxes as Reki chuckles at him, not having realised his shoulders were tense at the thought of his best friend leaving. 

“I’ll let Mum know, then get ready to head out.” Langa walks off quickly.

“I’ll do the same!” Reki called out, wincing at the brightness of his phone screen, turning it down and calling his mother. 

“Hey mum,” “Yeah, I’m fine.” “No I’ve already had dinner-” “Sorry, next time,” “I’ll be here tonight, that or back really late but don’t worry I won’t walk-“ “Yeah, yeah it’s fine.” “Okay,” “Mm, okay, love you too, bye!” 

“Reki, honey,” The redhead jumps turning in his seat to the sudden voice of Langa’s mum, who smiles at him sweetly, “Did you let your mother know you’ll be staying the night?” 

“Yes, thank you for letting me intrude.” 

“Oh it’s no worries! I’m glad Langa has finally brought you around, I thought I’d never meet the boy who seems to always be occupying my son’s mind.” She’s moving around the kitchen, putting water in an electric kettle and smiling when turning to see Reki’s blushed smiling face.

Langa walks into the kitchen, “I’ll be leaving now,” he hugs his mum quickly, running his hand through Reki’s hair as he walks past him, “I’ll be back soon.” 

“Can’t wait,” Reki whispered out quickly while Langa was in ear shot, smiling brightly at the Alpha. 

The sound of the front door closing is drowned out by a large mug being sat in front of Reki on the low coffee table. 

“This blend of tea is from Canada, it always helps me when I’m close to heats,” Langa’s Mum got in before Reki could even ask about it or thank her, “I hope it helps with your migraine- Langa told me - sorry if I’m coming off as pushy, I just know how hard it can be leading up to one. If you need anything at all just help yourself, if you feel too uncomfortable you can ask. I’ll just be getting ready for work in my room.” 

“T-thank you!” Reki managed, staring at the blue mug in awe and curiosity. 

“Also, there’s snacks in the fridge, you can grab whatever drink you’d like and I’m sure Langa has pointed out his room already so if you get sleepy while we aren’t home just head right in there!” She smiles brightly, Reki matching it and thanking her once again with a small blush. 

Reki got comfortable on the couch once again, finding it slightly difficult without Langa to lean on like usual but making due by stacking the couch cushions next to him. His eyebrows lower as he stares intensely at the pile, something about it not feeling right, not smelling right. He huffs out a small sigh, pressing play to the movie and grabbing the mug of tea, warm in his hands he sniffs it. Something in his brain was definitely pleased by the smell. He sips it slowly, letting out a content sigh at the first delicious taste, going in for another quickly and not bothering to sit it back down instead leaning comfortably into the cushions and enjoying the movie he’s been mostly listening to than watching at this point. 

When Reki wakes the house is empty, as is the mug on the coffee table. He wipes lazily at drool, his legs slightly cramped as he stretches them out paying no attention to the intense scene on the tv turning it off. Deciding that if he was going to nap while waiting for Langa he’d do it in his boyfriend's bed. The thought excited him slightly, not that he’d admit that. 

He placed the tv remote in what something in the back of his brain told him was the perfect spot on the coffee table. Fixing the couch cushions, then fixing them again, he nods absently at the couch, dropping the mug into the sink on his way to Langa’s bedroom. The thought striking him now that he’s never been in there before, only peaked glances when the door was open in this one visit. 

He speeds up slightly to the room when the simple sound of mug meeting sink sends a small pain through his head. Blaming the migraine he had earlier figuring he must still have it, even if the tea had felt like it had helped with clearing it up. 

Langa’s room was spotless. An organised bookshelf, neat desk, clear bedside table with only a simple small light on it. His bed almost looked fake, the blanket so tightly made it sent shivers down the omegas spine. He takes a small almost reluctant step into the room. 

It was too clean. Too organised. The skater decided he simply couldn’t be happy sleeping like this, it just simply won’t do. But it did smell of Langa, every inch of it almost reeking of pure Langa. 

He goes straight for the bed, flopping onto it, face first into the pillow, letting out a pleased sound at the scent surrounding him he relaxes for just a second. Jolting up, he messes the blanket with purpose as he moves, flipping and turning the pillows, he thinks this looks best here, this right here and this will be better here. Even pulling up the sheet on a corner giving it a little tug and retucking it after giving it a good rub on his wrist. 

He gets off the bed, staring at the forming nest. 

It’s missing something. 

He almost jumps in joy when he realises what he’s missing. Going straight to Langa’s draws he’s pulling out various items, shirts, underwear, joggers, socks, every item in the draws. Doing a sniff check on the way. Anything that displeased him was dropped to his feet, the rest being sent behind him in front of the bed. He goes through all four big draws, then the two small ones, emptying them all out as he finds things that smell and feel comforting and right to him. Then suddenly he whips around excitedly to the laundry basket in the corner of the room, it’s just barely full Reki can smell the clothes in there from here and is almost stumbling to the basket. Pulling out the contents, bringing the shirt Langa had been wearing before changing into his work shirt to his face, burying his face happily into it with an embarrassed sigh. Pulling the shirt from his face he holds it at arms distance, staring intently for barley five seconds before it was being tucked between his knees. Reki stripping his own shirt, putting it onto the bed behind him, he puts Langa’s on. He pushes through the one sensible thought at the back of his mind that asks himself to stop and think about what he’s doing. Instead pushing through it to look at the laundry basket, tipping it upside down in the air, putting it back down on its side as he kneels down and rummages through the decent clothes piles he’s made in front of Langa’s bed. 

This one’s perfect. Ah fuck- no, this smell’s like laundry detergent why didn’t I notice that before. Oh now this one, this one too and this one! These boxers will do well right here, ooo these ones too! 

Thoughts spin in Reki’s mind. Getting more incoherent as warmth spreads through his face and down his neck. His mind fuzzy and pleasantly numbed at the thought of making the perfect resting spot, for them to sleep, cuddle, make out and maybe a little bit more. Another wave of warmth going through him at the thought of a perfect nest for them to share. Their scents mixed, body’s pressed, Reki happily presenting himself submissively for Langa in the middle of his nest, neck bearing as he gets on his knees spreading and lowering for him- Reki starts scenting the half formed nest. Rubbing wrists carefully, neck and body pressing into different parts of the soft surface. Doing his best to mix their scents evenly, sighing with such content as it fills his head. 

Once he had done his best at scenting, he looked around the room, upset at the look of some things. 

How can I sleep when everything’s so off! 

He doesn’t need to think twice before getting up to move some of Langa’s furniture making an almost protective wall in front of the door. Thinking how no one can get to his nest now. He moves and moves until his breath is short and vision slightly off. Eyes clouded with determination and protection. 

I will protect this bed. 

The room was now a pleasant mix of scents. Reki purposefully scents some places that don't smell too strongly of Langa while moving things out of the built in wardrobe. Happy to find some hanging up clothes that will add well to his forming nest. 

Finishing up with moving the furniture, nothing in the room going untouched. He moves a few things on Langa’s bed. Moves it, tucks it, folds it, moves it, lays on it, scents it, moves it, moves it, moves it. Until finally he feels some semblance of peace. Not fully relaxed but enough to fall asleep.

-

Langa walks inside his home unfazed that he can smell Reki as soon as he steps inside, figuring it was going to happen with his boyfriend so close to heat. He notes the quiet house and mostly dark space, assuming his mum would still be working and Reki was probably sleeping in his room. 

He smiles smalley, the thought of his omega making himself comfortable in his scent sending a happy warmth through him. 

Suddenly, he’s hit with a stronger scent of Reki’s, not too surprised until he moves to his room and opens his door. First shocked at the strong scent filling him up completely of two strong mixed scents. His own scent and his boyfriends. He closes his eyes for a second a bit overwhelmed by it. Opening them up to be met with a small furniture wall. Things clearly being dragged out of his built in wardrobe and draws to be added to the chaos. He looked to one corner to see his laundry basket flipped, his small paper waste bin flipped, coat hangers spread out in front of his wardrobe, the light was off the lamp was on albeit moved from the bedside table to the ground. 

Then his eyes landed on it. His bed, the nest, his omega wearing his shirt and sleeping heavily in the middle. 

Langa’s jaw literally drops, so shocked he couldn’t fathom it for a minute as he’s looking around at his rearranged room while the mixed scent engulfs him. Then he blushes, deep and red all over as he stands stiffly. The door behind him wide open and filtering light in, he closes it gently, not sure how he should proceed or breathe. He doesn’t want to upset the omega by touching anything, he’s not even sure if he should be seeing this all with how protective omega’s are about nest’s. It doesn’t matter if it was made in his room with his own clothes, if Reki told him to leave he would, although he wouldn’t want to he wouldn’t think twice about it. Grabbing a spare blanket from the hall cupboard and sleeping on the couch. 

There’s a tired yawn followed by Reki sitting up, rubbing at his sore eyes looking Langa over from head to toe. 

“Hey,” The redhead said happily, voice mostly quiet. 

“Hey.” Langa matches his happy tone. 

Reki looks around a little, then quickly around the whole room, something in his mind telling him to search for anyone else in the room immediately.

“Are you okay?” The alpha asks, concerned, not moving from his spot. 

“Y-yeah, sorry, had to make sure no one touched anything, I spent the whole time you were gone doing this and made it perfect if anything is moved-“ Reki cuts himself off with a protective growl, not moving his head as quickly now but eyes still searching intensely. 

“I haven’t touched anything - I don’t think anyone else has either.” 

“You don’t know! What if they came in while you were gone-“

“I doubt it.” 

“You. Don’t. Know.” Reki had his fangs out, growls intensified.

Langa stays quiet. Not blinking at the behaviour one bit as he remembers his mother getting like this a small handful of times. Omega’s can get like this right before, during or right after a heat. They want to make a perfect place for them and their mate, then they want to protect it like crazy and will even be found being protective of their alphas possibly touching or moving something around. 

It takes a few minutes of Reki searching around, looking everything over, scenting, sniffing and even taking his socks off to add to the nest for him to finally relax. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Langa had asked half way through his search, Reki shook his head no, glaring at him for suggesting it, “I made this for us!” He pouted, going back to taking his socks off, “I need-want you here, I just need you to not touch anything okay it’s so delicate- I won’t hesitate to kick you out if you mess it up.” 

Langa was about to reply when Reki continued rambling, “Protect our nest with me,” he states rather than asks, moving in the nest and patting the spot best to him for his Alpha to join. 

Langa doesn’t hesitate to move. Using his long legs to his advantage to move over his things quickly and efficiently. Taking his pants off - which Reki grabbed to sniff and decide if it was worthy - to sleep in just his boxers and his work shirt not caring about anything else right now. His mind filled with thoughts of Reki. His omega working hard to make this for them, to sleep and cuddle and breed-

“Gimme your socks,” Reki demands. Langa complies, gingerly taking them off to pass over. Reki maneuvers them under a bit of blanket, crossing his arms and looking content as all hell. 

Langa smiles happily at making his omega so content. Reki matches his smile, leaning forward to slide a hand in Langa’s hair the other shyly playing at the end of Langa’s shirt. Them meeting halfway for a heartfelt kiss, the blue haired skater moved his hands out to touch Reki, one hand on a thigh the other on his shoulder sliding it down his back. 

“Hey, can I stay here for my heat?” Reki asks as he moves away for a quick breath. 

“How could I say no, you made a nest out of my whole room,” Langa chuckled lightly, kissing the redhead quickly this time cupping his face, “so yes definitely, stay as long as you want.” 

Reki smiles, sighing in bliss as he leans forward to kiss Langa. They find themselves lying down in the spot made for them on the bed wrapped up in each other, both giddy as they kiss softly, pulling apart to give a little laugh eventually they’d fall asleep like that. 

Langa’s Mum found them in the late morning hours. Not at all shocked at the state of her son’s room and not getting to look for long as the Omega has bared his fangs warningly. The Alpha in a deep sleep next to him. She showed submission for his sake and quickly moved to leave. Stifling a laugh until she was in the kitchen making brunch for them all that she’d have to put on a tray and sit outside their room. Spam texting her son until he saw her messages about eating her carefully made food. He sends her thanks, giving a quick explanation of Reki’s instincts coming in full swing knowing she’d understand. She does, she also gives her permission for him to be here for his heat. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I’ve posted anything! Hope this was sufferable ~


End file.
